


Shared Bliss

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Drabble, Facials, Finger Sucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Shared Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/gifts).



Time stands still for a moment as James looks down into Teddy's eyes. 

Light brown with flecks of blue, green, and gold naturally, now glow green with lust. 

His hair vacillates between electric blue (when he's thinking about James, about making him come) and magenta (when he's thinking of his own needs, how much his balls _ache_ ). 

Teddy's full lips are wrapped around James's cock, shaft glistening with saliva. Only by the movement of Teddy's shoulder does James know that he's wanking himself while he sucks. James can't really see past his own cock at the moment. Literally and figuratively.

~*~

Teddy sees James looking at him and ups the ante. He runs his tongue under his foreskin, laps at the head making sure he captures every drop of precome.

With his free hand his rolls James's bollocks, presses against his perineum. Brushes over his hole with the tip of his index finger. 

James moans and hips begin to move again, the spell broken. Two hands go to his head, almost painfully gripping his hair. He opens his throat, lets James fuck his face with abandon. 

Hand slowly working his shaft, Teddy won't let himself come. Not yet. Not until James….

~*~

James moaned, head thrown back, thrusting without rhythm. He was close, so close….

Teddy pulled off and James's eyes sprang open. 

Before James had a chance to say anything Teddy said, with a growl in his voice, "Come on my face, Jamie. Make me dirty."

"Oh, _fuck_ , Teddy," James said helplessly as the first drops of come hit Teddy's cheek. Teddy opened his mouth, licking at the come as it slid down his face. James knees nearly buckled but his grip on Teddy kept him from collapsing.

James then watched Teddy as he came undone, spilling himself at James's feet.

~*~

Teddy leaned against James's thigh, panting, hand and face sticky with come. James let go of him and flopped onto the sofa behind him.

"Lick it off." 

James blinked, seemed surprised then pleased as he groaned deep in his throat, a shiver visibly running through him.

Teddy reached out and pushed two come-coated fingers into James's mouth. James closed his eyes as Teddy made sure he cleaned every drop from his hand. 

When Teddy pulled his hand away, James's eyes opened the tiniest fraction.

Bringing a finger to his cheek, Teddy trailed it through James's come and said, "Here, too."


End file.
